Talk:Jonathan Harker/@comment-78.9.29.64-20190418232209
It annoys me to no end what do they do in film adaptations with this character. He is a living, breathing, walking, talking embodiment of machismo- a proper definition of it. He is pious, loving and devoted, courageous and intelligent- a traits that were an ideal man for a XVIth century people... Guy is our definition of a proper, true knight, for "fak" sake... One of my favourite moments in the novel has to be, how he doubts himself and suffers- unsure if he is crazy or not- and yet as soon, as he realizes that nightmare he went through was real- he jumps into action, suddenly reafirmed, and 100% ready to tear shit down. I have two moments that speak volumes about this man: when gang invades first of Dracula`s lairs, and Harker hides behind the door, and waits for vampire to show up. Dracula jumps into the room, because he knows they wait for him in ambush... Everyone is wary, because they don`t know what would work on this monster, and they know he is stronger than a bull... And what Harker does? Is he scared, is he sprinkling Dracula with holly water? Screw that! He swings a freaking knife at vampire, that is capable of tearing him limb from limb... Other is, when Mina gets her "Blood Baptism"- so, she`s unclean, and now they have to kill vampire, before she turns into one as well... So what Harker does? He jumps up, in his underwear, and is about to charge into the night to look for a creature, that is most powerful at night, to take the fucker on barehanded... In the name of love. And yet, at almost every turn we get this guy as a cuckhold, or an asshole- we like to see being fucked on, while Dracula is loving, brooding individual that needs our affection, love and understanding What the fuck? This guy- aside from lack of cheesy oneliners- is practically an 80`s action hero And even if we don`t want to see Harker gunning down hordes of hell with a minigun, chweing the cigar, and flexing muscles in tight t- shirt, while knife fighting Dracula, we still could get a great story about a man determined to do anything for people he loves. For the sake of argument: in todays world`s adaptation. We get a guy who has a family, maybe he strayed a little bit, maybe work became most important, but he wants to make up, to reconnect with his wife(and/or kids) so they went for a tour of European countries. And Dracula, jealous, that this fucker has so much fun, decides to fuck with him and: 1. Kill his famil/ wife, to give Harker a vengeance story- straight forward, but English Punisher working slowly through gangs of vampires, to get to the boss could be fun. Super heroes stories are straight forward, yet nobody bitches about them 2. Kidnapp them- so Harker, along with new companions, like Norris and Van Helsing, tries to save his family. Also pretty straight forward, but maybe we would liek to include some drama, like Dracula wants to die, hence he looks for a person worthy of such task? 3. Maybe we get few days with Mina turning into vampire, and Harker having to deal with it, like we do, when our loved ones develop termian desieases? Or there could be whole series about Dracula and Harker, like one is super natural detective/ agent of osme secret organisation, other want controll/ family/ or some shit evil guy wants- they could be their own brand of "Batman vs Joker"- two character, complete antithesis to each other, yet unable to be fully themselves without opposition. Anyway- film makers, games makers- use Harker, how he was suppose to be- a knight, not a wimpy douchebag, that get his girl stolen by a bad boy- those stories are everywhere, and i`d like to see some straightforward ones again